User talk:Alter Ego Willow
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WWE '13 Roster page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 09:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply No problem. I'm happy to help out.Taichi887 (talk) 23:20, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah I noticed the empty pages for a lot of wrestlers. I've added infoboxes, images, galleries, etc. to some pages. I think having a gallery with the attires for each superstar would be really neat because there are so much different attires throughout the series. I'll help out the best I can in making the pages better.Taichi887 (talk) 00:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Page Is there a page for the Ultimate Warrior yet or should I make one?Taichi887 (talk) 00:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't see a page so I'll make one.Taichi887 (talk) 00:10, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ok I'll be working on it now.Taichi887 (talk) 00:15, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Warrior & Tatsu Updated Ok I updated the Ultimate Warrior and Yoshi Tatsu page.Taichi887 (talk) 00:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright will do. I think your infobox renders look very nice on the pages.Taichi887 (talk) 00:31, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Matt Hardy's not in SmackDown or Raw anymore so which infobox should I place in the page?Taichi887 (talk) 00:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Alright yeah I agree. A black or gray box is a good idea for free agents.Taichi887 (talk) 01:00, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Glad I could be a help. I'm not really good with the info so I'll just add the infoboxes and images and leave the info to you.Taichi887 (talk) 01:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) The Jeff Hardy page is spammed with info copied directly from his Wikipedia page.... should I just delete that info and add the infobox?Taichi887 (talk) 01:12, August 23, 2014 (UTC) No problem.Taichi887 (talk) 19:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok I'll get onto it as soon as I can. Also just curious, how long have you been editing this wiki?Taichi887 (talk) 23:31, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok I fixed CM Punk's infobox. Just make sure not to delete the '}}' at the end when adding info and it won't get messed up. Since there are no active admins currently on this wiki, you ever think of requesting adminship? Here's more info about it: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests Taichi887 (talk) 23:53, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I changed some of the infobox images back and also I think that Michael Cole's infobox should be a pic of how he looks like currently with a suit. The current pic has the WWF logo on the mic which they don't use anymore.Taichi887 (talk) 21:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Is there already an infobox for games or should I make one?Taichi887 (talk) 13:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Man... the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010/Roster page is totally off... I also think that NPC characters should be added to the lists because they are technically part of the roster but are just not playable.Taichi887 (talk) 20:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:25, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on getting the admin rights for this wiki. I'll add the cases to the front page soon. Also there's something useful that I didn't actually know until recently that can undo someone's edits and get your edits back. You know on the page where it says "Edit", click on the arrow and click history. It shows all the edits made by people for that page. Click on the edit you want then click edit again then publish and your original edit is back so you don't have to type it all over again.Taichi887 (talk) 13:46, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Alright I added the box arts to the home page.Taichi887 (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, been busy. I'll add those covers to the pages now.Taichi887 (talk) 19:20, November 4, 2014 (UTC) sorry but I cant create an account Id like to create an account but I cant 21:21, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Updated the covers on the home page.Taichi887 (talk) 19:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright it's ok, I'll be adding some more of the renders soon.Taichi887 (talk) 17:43, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Ok, just let me know when you've made them.Taichi887 (talk) 01:57, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes I do, but I do not have it for PS4 anymore. I rented that.Taichi887 (talk) 02:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I don't have an GT. My profiles offline.Taichi887 (talk) 02:32, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah.Taichi887 (talk) 02:40, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that "Wiki Contributor" made a lot of unnecessary pages on here. Could you give me Admin rights so I can help delete those pages and help more thoroughly with other stuff too.Taichi887 (talk) 18:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Nice. Now I can edit more thoroughly. First unnecessary page I noticed was Security Guards all.Taichi887 (talk) 15:22, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Also in terms of infoboxes, which color should be for NXT? We already have yellow for Legends/Hall of Fame. Maybe a different shade of yellow?Taichi887 (talk) 15:27, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Renders done for the most part Ok, I think I've pretty much added all the renders you've made so far. I just need to know what the page for JJ is called. Also since Adrian Neville is in NXT, I want to know what color you would like for the infobox. Again I'm thinking a different shade of yellow (maybe a darker yellow).Taichi887 (talk) 16:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Alright then. I just created it.Taichi887 (talk) 23:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok and what about the text?Taichi887 (talk) 23:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright then.Taichi887 (talk) 00:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok I created the templates. I chose the darkest purple and green color I could get. Also I used white text, I feel that looks more visible.Taichi887 (talk) 00:09, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yep it works. I published it so you can see if you like it or not.Taichi887 (talk) 00:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll do that.Taichi887 (talk) 01:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright I just updated the infobox.Taichi887 (talk) 04:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) The Shad page definitely needs some cleaning up. It's basically just his wikipedia article copied. We should work on getting him a render soon and maybe rename it to Shad Gaspard.Taichi887 (talk) 01:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC) You can get your username changed here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Changing_your_username The only thing though is that it can only be changed once.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 14:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Ok I just updated the covers. I see you changed your username too.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 16:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) No problem Always happy to help out! :) HorrorFan01 (talk) 08:12, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Did you get the old background for the renders yet?RyoHazuki36 (talk) 20:44, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright I added the new renders you made to the infoboxes. Will there be any more made soon? Or is there anything else I can do now?RyoHazuki36 (talk) 22:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Should I add a page for the WWE All Stars game now since it is a WWE game?RyoHazuki36 (talk) 00:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ok thanks so much more the info Are we also adding pages and lists for wrestling card games such as the Slam Attax series and Face Off? I see a page for WWE Topps Slam Attax Trading Card Game and Topps has been making new Slam Attax card games since 2008.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 13:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright sounds good.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 23:52, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Should I add a page for the WWE Legends of WrestleMania game that was for PS3 and Xbox 360?RyoHazuki36 (talk) 17:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) How's everything been going with this wiki? It seems a little inactive now...RyoHazuki36 (talk) 02:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I understand. I'm excited for 2K16 as well. Even though it's a old game I really want to play SVR 2008 for the Xbox 360 since that's the only SVR game for Xbox I haven't played.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 19:58, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Also I fixed the home page up a bit by moving the poll lower down the page. It looks better that way with all the content and title being on the top. Plus on the news I added a link to our user pages.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 22:34, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, sorry I haven't been on in awhile. Been busy with work. Totally gonna be buying WWE 2K16! That latest roster reveal was sick! RyoHazuki36 (talk) 22:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure.RyoHazuki36 (talk) 21:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding WWE 2K16 on the main page Alter Ego Willow can you add WWE 2K16 on the main page? For the favorite game. Or really everywhere on the main page.--Ewok Lover (talk) 04:59, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Poll Which SVR video game is your favorite? WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006 WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007 WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2010 WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 WWE All Stars WWE '12 WWE '13 WWE 2K14 WWE 2K15 WWE 2K16 ---- --Ewok Lover (talk) 08:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Helping you I can help you. All you do is copy the poll on your talk page and then paste it on to the main page.--Ewok Lover (talk) 08:55, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Question Can people have video game pictures instead of real picture? For there main picture. Help I recently made a wiki http://wwe-gm-mode.wikia.com/wiki/WWE_GM_Mode_Wiki about GM Mode in SVR 06,07, and 08. I am not very gifted when it comes to things like editing the wiki's certain features. At this moment, I need help with info boxes. Also, if a wiki like that is already made and is big, please inform me, and I'll use my wiki as a personal stats wiki for SVR 08 GM Mode. �� (talk) 19:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) *NVM, it's been handled. Still, if you'd like to contribute, feel free to. �� (talk) 01:32, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Chyna Rumor Did you add a rumor to the page of Chyna about her being seen in Smackdown vs Raw 2007, and if so, where did it come from?